


a soft paradise

by JJ_Dyl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but thats in chapter 2), Gay, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexuality Crisis, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, im sorry, james is kind of an ass drunk but it was necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Dyl/pseuds/JJ_Dyl
Summary: Will is fine pining from afar. George is fine with his presumed straightness. All it takes is a game of truth or dare, a fucking game of truth or dare, to take everything they're fine with and flip it on it's head.





	1. Chapter 1

See, the thing about Will, is that he prides himself on being a go-getter. If he wants something, he tries his hardest to get it. He does not _pine_. Pining simply isn't his style. Too much trouble, to watch from afar while your feelings go unnoticed. Tell the person, and either they reciprocate and you can date, or they don't and you can move on. That's his general advice and what he stands by. But watching his best mate laugh at a random video on his phone, watching his face light up with laughter, watching his face soften as he sees Will watching the video next to him and laughing along, he gets it. He gets why people pine. The thought of admitting his feelings, being rejected, ruining these quiet days of absolute nothing on the couch, is honestly the worst thing he could ever think of. So he settles for pining from afar.

  
Because that's the thing about George. He's changing everything Will thought he knew about himself and he has the audacity to not notice.

 

* * *

  
Later on, Alex, George and Will decide to play some drinking games in the flat and bring along James ("Of course he'll come - the alcoholic," Will had commented after Alex suggested inviting him, earning him a punch on the arm and a chuckle from George that quickly morphed into a cough under Alex's glare). The drinks made everything easier. The lights were more mellow and beautifully coloured, laughter came easier, and of course, George was incredibly more beautiful.

  
"Stop staring at George mate and just pick truth or dare you whipped bitch." James' exclamation tore him out of his thoughts, and god, _was he that obvious_? George seemed to be staring at him intensely, too intensely, and thank every god in existence that Alex still treated their drinking games like 12 year old sleepovers.

  
"You don't even fuckin' like truth or dare and you have the audacity to call me whipped. Hypocrisy, that." Will joked, mentally blaming the redness in his cheeks on the drinks and not the fact that he could feel George's eyes on him every couple of seconds. He was afraid to meet George's eyes with his own, scared of what he'd see in them, though he was unsure why. This was literally his best mate and he was scared to meet his eyes.

  
"Yeah, but I at least had the balls to ask the one I was whipped for out. Pining doesn't suit you Will." Alex laughed out loud at this, smacking James gently on the chest. James threw Alex a lopsided grin, with eyes that anyone within a 10 mile radius could tell meant love. He heard nothing from George, even though the man was right next to him, and he hated it. Though he would have hated George laughing at it too.

  
"You're worse than Tumblr, mate." He threw back, body relaxed though his mind was the complete opposite. Even the drink couldn't show him a silver lining to this conversation.

  
"Sure, whatever. Truth or dare?" James pushed. He knew the route truth would take him, and he definitely wasn't ready to have that truth exposed to his mates. So he went the other route, which, in hindsight, he really should have guessed where it was going to go. But he didn't. Blame it on the drinks, blame it on whatever the fuck you want, but he genuinely didn't. Little did he know, this decision would change the course of everything for the two.

  
"Dare."

  
"Kiss George." He should have seen it coming. He really, really should have seen it coming. But now here he was. A dare that he would most likely have to follow through with. _It's only a kiss it doesn't matter its fine don't-_

  
"James, mate, I'm not gay." George spoke up for the first time in a while. And how Will despised those words, though, of course, he already knew them.

  
"Never said you were, mate." James shot back. "It's only a kiss. Say no homo if it makes you feel better." Will heard George exhale with slight force. God, he'd give everything to know what George was thinking in this moment.

  
"You don't have to, though, if you don't wanna." Chimed in Alex, shooting Will a worried look. And that was one thing he couldn't stand. Pity. It was also what convinced him he could do it. He could stand George's heterosexuality for one kiss. It was fine. He could handle it.

  
"Nah, nah, it's fine. Just a kiss init. As long as George's alright with it?" He looked over at the shorter man next to him for the first time since James brought up his obvious crush. They locked eyes, understanding washing through Will as he watched George's conflict in his eyes. Then he came to a decision.

  
"Okay." That one word, that one simple word, caused so much panic to go through Will's body. _Okay_. George looked at him for permission, to which Will gave the slightest nod. If you asked either man, they would both say the same thing: they didn't know who leant in first. It didn't matter. The main thing both were thinking about was the kiss.

  
The kiss was hesitant at first, just a brush of the softest lips, a whisper of understanding, of comfort. Will didn't know how long this kiss was meant to last, James hadn't specified, so he supposed they both just winged it. George opened his mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to brush gently across Will's lips, and Will met it with his own tongue half way. The feel of George's tongue against his was better than anything he could have hoped for, and he didn't want it to ever end.

  
Though it did, because of course it had to. They broke away, panting for breath. Will turned immediately, the sound of his racing mind too much to handle George's eyes.

  
"Jesus Christ, I said a kiss not suck each other's faces." James laughed, casual as ever. Alex giggled, though his eyes were still worried, watching Will intently. He didn't even have to look at George to know he was doing the same. It was too much, _way too much_.

  
"You know me, like to overperform, don't I? Gotta go now, though. Drink getting to my head. Need air." Will stumbled over his words, desperate to leave George's eyes immediately.

  
"You alright?" Alex asked, concerned as ever.

  
"Am fine, mate. Just too much drink." And with that he left to the balcony, out of the sight of everyone, and blew out a breath into the London night. George wasn't gay, or bi, or anything that could give him a chance. He had to remember that. He couldn't enjoy kissing him as much as he did. He could blame it on the drink tomorrow, say he didn't remember it, go back to being mates. Mates was all he could ever be with George.

  
"Y'alright Will?" A voice he knew all too well spoke up behind him, breaking him from his thoughts.

  
"Yeah, George, I'm good. Drank too much. Go back inside." He reassured, heart hammering in his chest. He refused to look at George, instead opted to looking out onto the street below, watching people enjoying their night out. That didn't exactly work out, since George soon joined him, leaning on the balcony railings. Will tried not to let himself enjoy George's closeness as much as he did.

  
"Just wanted to make sure I didn't make you uncomfortable, y'know, with the kiss and everything. And it looked like you were avoiding me ever since James made the dumb gay joke." George threw him a look of concern that Will absolutely adored and hated all at the same time.

  
"He's chatting pure shit, mate, don't worry. Just feeling ill." George stared at him for a moment, too many moments than Will could handle, before grabbing Will's wrist and gently pulling him back inside. "George, what-" 

  
"Taking you inside, mate, its okay. You do look quite ill." George told him, concern lacing his every syllable. Though the illness had started off as a lie, he was feeling quite sick, due to the combination of drink and overload of emotions. So he was grateful for the support from George, though he wasn't sure where he was being taken.

  
The two went past the living room, which was empty, unlike 10 minutes ago. James and Alex were probably either asleep or shagging; Will didn't care either way. He exhaled softly as they went past the couch they were sat at, where they kissed. As they took a turn to a white, wooden door, he realised where he was being taken.

  
"George, this is-"

  
"My room, yeah." He opened the door gently and led Will inside, closing the door behind them.

  
"But-"

  
"Just, shut up about it. Yeah?" George said softly, and it was all it took for Will to drop the subject completely and nod gently. George's eyes softened as he urged him into the large bed in the middle of the room.

  
"Sleep, Will." George said, helping him with the duvet. "I'll be on the couch if you need me. You'll be alright in the morning, yeah?"

  
Will nodded, already feeling the pull of sleep in the bed that enveloped him with the smell of George. "Thank you." George smiled and turned towards the door. "George?"

  
"Yeah?" Asked George, turning back towards the bed.

  
_Stay_ , was the word caught on Will's tongue. He wanted to say it, he desperately wanted George to stay. But he knew that was overstepping boundaries that he didn't want to overstep.

  
"Never mind. Goodnight mate." He settled for. George smiled gently.

  
"Night, Will." He said softly, before closing the door gently. Will exhaled softly, turning onto his side in George's bed that was way too big for a singular person and soon fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

George is straight.

That's always been something he knew about himself. All his crushes were girls, and, while he can appreciate the attractiveness of some lads, he didn't fall for them like he did girls. He had nothing against gay people, obviously, he just wasn't gay himself.

So why the fuck can he not stop thinking about that damn kiss?

It wasn't like he wanted it, beforehand anyway. He could sense something was up with Will ever since James made that shitty gay joke. And when James gave Will that stupid dare, he felt Will tense beside him. George didn't like when Will was tense. Will was happy and playful, and when he was in a shit mood, it was easily felt. So he thought following through on the dare would stop James' teasing of Will. Because, truth is, George would do anything for his mates, especially Will, though he wouldn't admit that. So he said that one word that changed the course of everything:

_Okay._

And he thought that would be the end of it. They'd kiss, it'd be a bit awkward, but they'd laugh it off, James and Alex would tease them sometimes, perhaps make a joke of it on Twitter, but that'd be it. That would be the end of it.

So why can't he stop thinking about it?

_Probably the hangover,_ he tried to convince himself as he made coffee for when the others awoke. Though part of him knew it was bullshit, as his hangover wasn't even that prevalent.

Just as he'd settled on the couch with his own cup of coffee, he heard footsteps approaching the living room and it wasn't long until he saw Will. Will smiled softly at George as soon as he saw him, and George couldn't stop his own affectionate smile returning the gesture. Will looked slightly more hungover than him and quite tired, so George placed his own cup on the table before urging Will towards the couch next to him.

"Made you a coffee. I'll bring it to you." He told him.

"I can get my own coffee, mate, I'm not an invalid." Will joked, grinning up at him. He liked Will like this, George decided. Playful and joyful, even early in the morning with a hangover, lighting up any room he entered with his positivity. He returned his grin, chuckling softly and playfully punching him.

"I know. Just wanted to do something nice, don't ruin my nice deed." Will smiled wider at that, softly laughing but offering no words. George quickly got Will's coffee from the kitchen, and when he returned, he found Will had quickly made himself at home on the couch, as if he'd always belonged there. And he supposed he had. Will could make himself at home in many places, but George preferred none of them over the scene right in front of him.

He shook his head to rid the intrusive thoughts and passed the coffee to Will. They smiled gently at each other at the exchange, fingers lingering together for too long before George reluctantly pulled away.

He sat down with his own coffee on the couch and relaxed. Will placed his feet in his lap and George rolled his eyes but allowed it to happen.

"Swear I'm just a footrest to you." George joked. Will rolled his eyes.

"For someone who doesn't like the short jokes, yous sure make it quite easy." Will replied, laughing at him. George retaliated by punching him lightly in the stomach, laughing despite himself.

He's not gay. He just loves these quite moments of nothing with Will. Debatably more than he should.

 

* * *

 

Later on, the two recorded a video for George's second channel ("basically my channel at this point anyway, init?" Will had joked when George suggested it, agreeing easily to the idea). The two made a dumb reddit video where the two laughed a lot at the posts and each other's dumb jokes. He enjoyed it, hearing Will's obnoxious laugh at almost every post, feeling Will's light punches out of disbelief that he didn't know how to pronounce an apparently easy word. It was dumb, easy and light-hearted, and George felt incredibly happy in the moment. There was still something missing.

He's not gay. It's just, maybe he wasn't 100% straight either?

"Will?" George asked as soon as they had finished his outro. Will turned to him.

"Yeah?" Will asked, his attention solely on George. It was a nice feeling, having all of Will's attention on him.

"How did you know you were straight?" Will stared at him for a moment, before chuckling gently.

"Sorry mate, not laughing at you. It's just, well, I'm not straight. Not gay, but not straight." George nodded slightly, his mouth a silent O as he processed the information. "People just assumed I was straight and it was easier to let them, you know?"

"So how'd you know?" George asked. Will seemed conflicted before answering, as if his answer wasn't what was 100% the truth. Which George thought strange, considering Will never kept secrets from them.

"Found a lad pretty. Then it just developed from finding him pretty to wanting to kiss him an' that." George nodded. He thought about Will, how he always knew Will was pretty, even before all of this. He thought about the kiss, and the possibility of it happening again. He thought about whether he'd enjoy that, and he knew he would.

He's not gay. But he’s definitely not straight. And he realised it due to the stunning man in front of him.

"I'm not gay." He told Will. Will nodded, a slight sigh escaping his lips which had George furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I know, mate. Trust me, I know."

"But I found a lad pretty." He said softly, almost a whisper, as if it was a shameful secret he was telling. Will looked at him, disbelief written all over his face. “Wanted to kiss him, too.”

“Oh,” Is all that Will said, still staring at George’s face analytically, as if looking for any sign of a joke. “Oh.” He repeated breathily when George maintained eye contact. “George I- “

“Can I kiss you?” George blurted against his better judgement. He knew Will hadn’t changed his sexuality. No one can change a sexuality. But Will had given him the courage to confront it, admit it, accept it. And, if Will would let him, he’d never let the source of his courage go.

Will stared at him, eyes flickering over every part of George’s face. He finally reached his eyes, and George watched his Adam’s apple move with a gulp of uncertainty.

“Are you sure, George?” He asked, voice croaky and breathless. “Cause I don’t- if you change your mind, you need to tell me, yeah?”

“Will, mate, I’m sure. Can I kiss you?” Will took in an incredibly shaky breath, and George wanted nothing more than to take all his uncertainty away. He would, eventually. They had time, if Will was willing to share his time with George. He watched with understanding as conflict danced along every one of his features. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the irony wasn’t lost on him that this was probably what Will saw on his own face back when they played that fucking game of truth or dare. Suddenly, Will nodded, albeit unsurely.

“Okay.”

And with that, George leaned forward and connected his lips with Will’s. This time there was no joke, no friends around to laugh at them afterwards, no denial. It was a kiss of acceptance, of both of them moving forward knowing they shared emotions for each other. It was home, it was soft, it was paradise.

Just as he did for the kiss at truth or dare, George used his tongue to coax Will to allow the kiss to deepen, and, just like last time, Will melted in compliancy under his hands and allowed their tongues to meet. It was paradise, just like last time, but he could admit that now, and god, was it freeing. To be able to admit he enjoyed kissing this man, this man who made his life so much better simply by entering it.

The kiss eventually broke, and the two men sat, foreheads together, catching their breath and catching their thoughts. Will was the one to pull away first, though he kept his hands on George, cradling his cheek like he’d disappear at any moment.

“Christ George, are you sure? Mate you’d better be sure cause I _can’t_ \- George I’ve fancied you for so fucking long you have no idea, I-“ George cut off Will’s frantic muttering with a soft, decisive peck on the lips, long enough to shut him up but short enough for it to not be developed much.

“Shut up, Will.” He said, smiling fondly. “I quite fancy you too if you can’t tell. And my god that makes us sound like we’re 12 years old.” Will laughed, face lighting up in the way George adored, and wrapped his arms around George’s neck. George smiled and buried his face in Will’s shoulder, revelling in the comfort brought with such a small action.

“Fuck off. You’re the one who said they weren’t gay literally yesterday.” Will muttered indignantly into his neck.

“Never said I was straight either, Will.” George laughed gently as Will murmured something along the lines of _smart arse._ “Nah, just, a lot changed since then, hasn’t it?” Will broke away from the hug to look George in the eyes, smiling like he never expected anything this great to happen, and kissed him gently, stroking George’s cheek softly as he did.

“It has, hasn’t it?” He huffed a soft laugh, finally breaking eye contact to look at the editing software abandoned on his screen. “Right, cmon mate, gotta edit. Morgz Mum will overtake you too if you don’t upload.”

“Boring though, init? Can we not like, do anything else?” George whined playfully and Will rolled his eyes in return.

“Fine, fine. We do half, then procrastinate until later, yeah?” Will offered, and George agreed, pulling his chair closer to Will’s in order to lean on him as they worked.

And they edited as if everything was normal. As if everything was the same. But it wasn’t the same, and they knew that. It was obvious, from the soft looks the two shared when discussing what would fit best where and where a comedic pause would work best, to the way Will’s head leaned on George’s shoulder as George typed something out and George rested his head upon his. It was different, of course it was different, but it was perfect, and neither boy would trade this moment in paradise for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO so its the end, ty for sticking around. honestly I just wanted a complete story on my works lmao. Its not great, I know, but I tried my best with this shit and I think its okay? 
> 
> leave comments and kudos and all that jazz if you see fit, it genuinely makes my day seeing your comments. thank u x

**Author's Note:**

> im literally just practising writing so im better at it for an exam in 2 weeks or so. im sorry if it's bad lmao. part 2 coming soon, if you want it (will be George's pov of stuff afterwards)
> 
> *constructive criticism is always encouraged since my writing isn't the best


End file.
